Our Solemn Hour
by TinkerTailorSoldierSailor
Summary: REDONE After Luna's twin sister Liina dissapear's, she discoveres that an old childood friend is living in a nearby city. Can he help her find her sister? CONTAINS OC'S. DantexOC VirgilxOC
1. Chapter 1

I WROTE AND POSTED ANOTHER VRESION OF THIS STORY, BUT I DIDN'T LIKE IT, SO I WANTED TO FIX IT.

I DO NOT OWN DMC3. CAPCOM DOES. CRIMSONBLOODGODESS OWNS LIINA. LUNA, HOWEVER, IS MINE.

CHAPTER ONE

The afternoon sky was dark and overcast, a steady drizzle falling. It had been raining in the city all week, and it wasn't showing signs of stopping very soon. But people were used to it. It rained a lot in that city. Especially at this time of year.

A young woman, most likely in her late teens/very early twenties walked slowly down the residential street, paying no attention to the rain that had long ago soaked her long black hair, causing her bangs to plaster themselves to the pale skin of her face. She was dressed in black pants, black combat boots, and a closed black leather jacket. Her hands were buried in the pockets of her jacket, and her ice blue eyes were fixed onto the sidewalk. Not that she really needed to look where she was going. The street was practically deserted, save the occasional automobile that drove by. She knew where she was going. She knew it so well that she could walk it blindfolded and still get there easily.

The young woman, whose name was Luna, certainly did not look like someone who had frequented these roads. This area was where all the wealthy people of the city lived. All the houses were large, old buildings that had most likely been in their respective families for generations. They were set far apart, each surrounded by some sort of iron fence or brick wall. Any one of these houses was most likely more expensive than the entire apartment building she lived in with her twin sister, Liina.

When Luna reached the corner of Melrose and Evergreen, she stopped. The area where a house most likely should have been was empty, as was the space next to it. Almost nothing remained of the once beautiful houses that stood next to each other on this corner. There was still short brick wall and iron fence that surrounded the two houses, the single iron gate was ajar, and the path that ran between them was choked with weeds, the lawns overgrown. Luna pushed the gate open with a loud, rusty squeak and strode silently up the path. As she walked, she saw the black, angry scorch marks in the grass. It had been more than ten years and they were still there. In the lawn to her left, the huge old oak tree had survived, and surprisingly there was still and old swing hanging from one of the branches.

All that was really left of the once lovely houses was their blackened, stone foundations. There were pieces of burnt floor still attached, stretching out across the basements that were littered with debris and charred objects. She could see from where she was standing that the once beautiful flower garden that Eva and her mother had so lovingly taken care of was now mostly dead and over grown. And lying on the path in front of Luna was the rotting, burnt remains of a simple little bridge that once connected the two houses.

As she stood there, a rare, tiny ray of sunlight fell into the remains of the home to her right, the light reflecting off something in the rubble. What on earth was that? A broken piece of a mirror?

Walking over to the foundation, she tried to get a better look. When the ray of sunlight disappeared, she saw a piece of glass, but not mirror glass. It was transparent, and there was something under it…

Luna slowly climbed down into the hole that had once been the basement of her childhood home. Stepping over rubble and around puddles, she came to the spot where the sun had fallen. Moving pieces of rotten wood, she found a blackened metal photo frame, with grime covering most of the glass. There was a small space where there was no grime, and in that space she saw the smiling face of her mother.

Clutching the frame, she climbed out of the foundation and back onto the path. She walked over to the old swing and found that it would hold her weight.

Using her hand and some rain water, she wiped most of the grime off the glass. What she saw under the filth made tears come to her eyes. It was a picture she hadn't seen in many years, yet she remembered it like it was taken yesterday. It was taken on Dante and Virgil's birthday. In the background of the photo were here and Liina's parents, as well as Eva. In the for ground were her, Liina, Dante and Virgil when they were children. The adults, and the boys wore shocked looks on their faces. It was most likely because at the second the photo was taken, the two girls, who were between the boys, turned and planted a kiss on the cheek of the brother next to them. A "birthday present" the girls had said. They were all wearing party clothes and everyone was happy and contented. The photo itself was taken not six months before the demons attacked.

The photo frame was blackened, there were dark spots of grime on it and the glass, and the picture was warped around the edges. But most of it was intact, which surprised her. But it was the only thing left of her childhood. She stood from the swing and, tucking the photo into her jacket, Luna took one last look at the place she grew up, and spent so many happy days. So many happy memories. Memories that were scarred with fire and loss. Not bothering to wipe away the tears that mingled with the rain on her face, she bid a final farewell to her childhood home and walked back through the iron gate and down the street without a single look back.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN DEVIL MAY CRY. CAPCOM DOES. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN LUNA. LIINA BELONGS TO SAYANNA.

CHAPTER TWO

The following week, Luna found herself riding a train out of the city, all her earthly possessions packed into an average sized duffel bag sitting on her lap. There wasn't much. A handful of clothes, socks and underwear, her guns, a couple books and some pictures. Her more personal items, such as a wad of money, her cell, a pack of smokes and a lighter were kept in her pockets.

Taking out her cell, she contemplated calling Liina. But she knew she wouldn't reach her. She had left her phone behind. The only thing she did take when she left was her clothes.

The day her sister left, Luna had come home from her shift at the local convenience store to find the apartment completely silent. But that hadn't worried her. Liina was the type of person who liked quiet. Luna went into the kitchen to get a bottle of water, afterwards seeing that their bedroom door was wide open. That was odd. Liina always shut the doors. Walking into the room, she saw that the closet was also wide open, and Liina's dresser drawers where practically falling out of the dresser. They were also empty. Luna rushed to the closet and saw that all of her sister's clothes were gone from there too. At first, her mind jumped to kidnap or robbery, but Liina could defend herself against anything, and there were no signs of a struggle. And if they had been robbed, why were only Liina's clothes gone?

Luna waited for five days for her twin to return home. But no such luck. On the third day, Luna sat in a dark corner of a seedy bar, when she overheard a conversation that nearly made her choke on her beer.

There were two men with cockney accents at a table next to her talking about a demon hunter. Now, this was not what interested her. There were plenty of people who were willing to kill demons for money. The talking men said that the hunter was a half demon named Dante who was killing demons to avenge the death of his family, who were killed years ago by demons.

Upon hearing this, Luna got up from her seat and walked over to the two men. "Excuse me," she said. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Do you two know where I can find this demon hunter?"

"Why?" one of them asked. "Ya' got a demon what need's killin'?"

"Just answer the question. Do you know where I can find him or not?"

"In the next city." The other man said after draining his beer. "There's a fat Itallian by the name of Enzo. He'll tell ya' where ta' find 'im." The man then proceeded to write directions on a bar napkin.

"If it's company yer' lookin' fer luv, were free." He said with a drunken smile. The other laughed. "Yeah. We'll show ya' a good time!" both then proceeded to laugh louder.

"No thanks." Luna said as she grabbed the napkin. "You guys aren't my type."

With that, she left the drunks and returned to her apartment, where she packed her things and headed out. But before leaving, she left a note for her sister on the kitchen table. It read:

Liina,

If you come back and I'm not here, call me. I've gone to the next city to find someone. I can't really explain now, but call me and I will.

Love always,

Luna

Later that day on the train, her mind raced as she stared blankly out the window. She began to question what she was doing. She knew the landlady would flip when she saw that both girls had left without telling her. Or paying the rent for that month. And what would she do when she found this man named Dante? How was she so sure it was _her_ Dante in the first place? It wasn't a completely uncommon name, and there were a lot of demon hunters who lost loved ones to demons. What would she say if she got there and it wasn't him? "Sorry, I thought you were someone else"? And if, by some chance of fate it _was_ him, would he recognize her? Would he be able to help? Would he even _care_?

But as she thought, she didn't really have much of a choice. She couldn't pay the rent with just her won dinky salary. And the fact was that she needed to find her sister. Needed to know why she left. Liina was her twin, her only family in the entire world. She was all she had, and she would do anything to find her.

It was almost evening and the sun was starting to set when she finally got off the train. Slinging her bag onto her shoulder, she rooted around in her jacket pocket for her pack of cigarettes. Finding them, she saw that she had less than half a pack left. "Damn." She cursed. She would need to get some more. But it would have to wait until later. She stuck one in her mouth, lit it, and inhaled deeply. Smoking helped calm her nerves, and it gave her something to do. She wasn't a chain smoker, but she did enjoy her daily dose of nicotine.

Fishing the napkin out of her pocket, she smoked her cigarette and walked through the streets, walking until she stopped in front of a row of buildings. Sitting at a table in front of one of the buildings was a fat man standing between two scantily dressed women. Tossing her cigarette to the ground, she ground it out with her boot and walked up to the trio. "Hey," she said, catching their attention. "You Enzo?"

"Depends on who's askin'." He said.

"Me. I'm looking for someone named Dante. You know where he is?"

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't. what's it in for me if I tell you?" He said with a very perverted look. Luna rolled her eyes. She _so_ did not need this. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a revolver, pressed the barrel against his forehead and glared at him with her icy blue eyes.

"How about I give your lard ass an air-conditioned brain if you _don't_ tell me?"

"Okay, Okay!" He said, sweat running down is face. The fat man pointed to the building next to them. "His shop is right there! He went out to get something, nut he should be back soon!"

Returning the gun to her bag, she said "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" going from a death glare to a sweet smile in about 1.4 seconds.

As she walked towards the building, she heard him exhale loudly. "Dumbass." She said under her breath.

Re-adjusting the back on her shoulder, she took a deep breath and entered the shop.

_Mwahahaha cliff hanger!_

_XD I'm so mean to Enzo…._

_EDIT: When I first wrote this chapter, It had been forever since I played any of the games, and for some reason forgot that Dante lived in his shop. I read the manga to refresh myself before writing thi, and it looked like he lived in an apartment. My bad, ppls. I am working on chapter 3, and since I've been on such a DMC kick lately, I should be able to post it soon. I just have to finish it, take it off of Baltazaar(my laptop. Yes, I named my laptop…), and transfer it to the desktop. Should be VERY soon!_


End file.
